elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Umplatzierung von Elefanten in andere Haltungen
Immer wieder werden Elefanten einer Zoohaltung an einen anderen Zoo abgegeben. Verschiedene Gründe können dazu führen, dass es erforderlich erscheint, ein Nachbestimmtes Tier abzugeben und /oder ein anderes aus einer anderen Zoohaltung zu erwerben und in einer Haltung aufzunehmen. Es ist ein eher aufwändiges Verfahren, einen Elefanten für einen Transport vorzubereiten, ihn in die Transporthalterung/-kiste zu bringen und ihn so zu behandeln, dass es zu keiner Katastrophe kommt, bei der das Tier stirbt, oder aber Menschen gefährdet. Heute sollten solche Umplatzierungen kein Problem darstellen. Ausreichend starke Transportbehälter, die Gesundheit nicht schädigende Sedierungen für die Dauer des Transports, gute Fahrzeuge bzw. andere Sondertransportalternativen und das know - how , eine derartige Umplatzierung zu organisieren und durchzuführen, sind heute wichtige Faktoren einer zeitgemäßen Elefantenhaltung. Gründe für eine Umplatzierung von Elefanten Die Elefantengruppe ist zu sehr angewachsen Sehr oft ist es so, dass sich in einer Elefantenhaltung zu viele Tiere befinden. Das kann geschehen, weil die Nachzucht so erfolgreich war, dass sich die Anzahl der Tiere so vermehrt hat, dass die Anlage nicht groß genug für alle Tiere ist . Es kann auch sein, dass neue Tiere der Haltung zugeführt wurden, dass sich aber zeigt , dass es doch zu viele Tiere für die Haltung sind. Gerade Weibchen, die meist in den Haltungen in der Überzahl vorhanden sind, können auch sehr rivalisieren, was die Zuchterfolge insofern verschlechtert als unterdrückte Tiere oft nicht trächtig werden, weil sie zu sehr gestresst sind. Auch weibliche Tiere können sich so stark verletzen, dass ein Tier zu Grunde geht, wenn z.B. eine Verletzung zu einem Eiterherd unter der Haut führt, dessen Sekret bei der dicken Haut der Elefanten nicht abfließen kann. Es stellt sich immer die Frage wie viel Platz eine Elefantengruppe mit einer bestimmten Anzahl von Tieren wirklich braucht. In vielen Zoos sind die Anlagen nicht so groß. 2000-3000 m² sind zwar sehr groß , doch man muss auch bedenken, dass die Tiere in der Natur viel größere Distanzen zurücklegen. So ist es bei den meisten Tierhaltungen in zoologischen Gärten. Das Problem bei Zootieren ist vor allem, dass die Anlagen zwar heute meist schon so groß sind, dass die Tiere nicht direkt räumlich beengt leben müssen, dass sie aber oft bei Konflikten mit anderen Tieren nicht gut genug ausweichen können. Wie viele Elefanten in einer bestimmten Anlage leben können, hängt nicht nur von der Anzahl der Tiere und der Quadratmeteranzahl ab, sondern sehr stark auch von der Gruppenstruktur und davon wie harmonisch die Tiere zusammenleben. Wenn die Gruppen durch Nachzucht anwachsen, ist es immer eine Frage, welche Tiere man am besten abgeben sollte. In vielen Zoos hat man auch die Anlagen erweitert, um die Abgabe von Tieren zu vermeiden. Doch auch großzügige Off -Hand - Haltungen müssen manchmal Tiere abgeben. Männliche Jungtiere müssen, um eine natürliche Gruppenstruktur aufrecht erhalten zu können auf jeden Fall früher oder später an eine andere Haltung abgegeben werden. Vermeidung von Inzucht bzw. Austausch von Bullen (Arterhaltungs-Zuchtprogramme) Elefanten sind Tiere, die in einem Matriarchat leben. Deshalb sollte man weibliche Nachzuchten, den natürlichen Verhältnissen entsprechend , möglichst nicht von der Mutter trennnen . Wenn sie aber bei der Mutter in der Haltung verbleiben, ist das Problem der Inzucht mit dem Vater gegeben, sofern er sich noch in der selben Haltung befindet und nicht abgegeben wurde, oder schon gestorben ist. Inzucht muss nicht immer ein Problem sein, aber natürlich ist es so, dass es dabei zu nicht lebensfähigen Jungtieren kommen kann . Nach Möglichkeit, sollte man sie deshalb besser vermeiden, sofern es eine Alternative dazu gibt. Die naheliegendste Möglichkeit ist die Abgabe des Vatertieres in eine andere Haltung. Immer wieder ist es so, dass es in manchen Haltungen keine Bullen, oder aber keine Zuchterfolge gibt. Bullentasch, bevor die Weibchen zu alt werden, ist die beste Strategie auch in Hinblick auf erfolgreiche Arterhaltungszuchtprogramme. Oft kann man empfehlen, Bullen, deren Töchter geschlechtsreif geworden sind, an einen Zoo zu verleihen, in dem die Zuchterfolge ausgeblieben sind . Wenn er die dortigen Weibchen gedeckt hat und seine Töchter in der ursprünglichen Haltungen auch von einem anderen Bullen gedeckt wurden, kann man ihn unter Umständen wieder in den Ursprungszoo rückführen, wo er unter Umständen die älteren Muttertiere, die ihn schon kennen, noch einmal decken kann . Ein Elefantenbulle, der mit Anfang Zwanzig lernt, eine Transportkiste zu betreten, um dann in eine andere Haltung übergeführt zu werden, wird eine erneute Umplatzierung ein paar Jahre später schon mit weniger Stress ertragen. Gewohnheiten, die man in jungen Jahren erlernt, führen dazu, dass man mit ihnen umzugehen lernt. Das Erlernen Umplatzierungen zu bewältigen, führt dazu, dass solche Umplatzierung in späteren Jahren problemloser werden. Wenn der Bulle auch immer wieder in Haltungen zurückkehren kann, in denen er die Weibchen, das Gehege usw, schon kennt , ist die Stressbelastung trotz einer Umplatzierung minimal. Auch unter natürlichen Bedingungen verlässt der Bulle nach der Paarung die Weibchenherde. Die Weibchen sind dann trächtig, säugen ihre Jungen. Wenn er dann in der Paarungszeit wieder erscheint, ist durch das Auftreten die Erregung so groß, dass neue Trächtigkeiten entstehen. Dadurch sind durch die Umplatzierungen Zuchterfolge auch noch wahrscheinlicher , vor allem dann, wenn der Bulle die Bedingungen der Haltung schon von früher her kennt. Austausch von Tieren, die zu vertraut miteinander sind Männliche Elefanten verlassen mit dem Erreichen der Geschlechtsreife die Mutterfamilien, in die sie hineingeboren wurden und in denen sie aufgewachsen sind. Nicht freiwillig, Sie werden von erwachsenen stärkeren Weibchen vertrieben, wenn sie sich ihnen nicht unterwerfen wollen. Dadurch wird unter natürlichen Verhältnissen nicht nur Inzucht vermieden. Die männlichen Tiere paaren sich im späteren Leben meistens mit weiblichen Tieren, die sie nicht von klein auf kannten. Zu große Vertrautheit verhindert wie auch bei den Menschen , dass sexuelles Interesse innerhalb einer Familie unter verwandten Individuen entsteht. Oft genug ist es so, dass Tiere , die in der gleichen Haltung miteinander aufgewachsen sind, verweigern, sich zu verpaaren. In solchen Fällen ist die Umplatzierung auch eine Methode, Tiere , die sich nicht so gut kennen in eine gemeinsame Haltung zu bringen. Für Erhaltungszuchten von Elefanten ist es sehr wichtig, dass die Tiere auch sexuelles Interesse entwickeln, das oft nicht entsteht, wenn sie sich zu gut kennen. Das an sich harmonische Zusammenleben von Elefanten gilt zwar oft als erwünscht, führt aber oft dazu, dass die männlichen Elefanten durch die Vertrautheit mit den Weibchen nicht erfolgreich zeugen. Probleme in der Gruppenstruktur In den Weibchenherden der zoologischen Gärten kommt es immer wieder auch zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Weibchen, die immer wieder auch dazu führen, dass weibliche Tiere auch verenden. Vielfach befinden sich zu viele Tiere in einer Anlage und die Umplatzierung eines bestimmten Tieres erscheint sinnvoll, um friedlicheres Zusammenleben der übrigen Gruppe zu gewährleisten. Es kann auch sein, dass weibliche Tiere, die in der Zoohaltung doch sehr oft nicht verwandt sind, ca. gleiches Alter haben, wodurch kein Tier durch höheres Alter den übrigen überlegen ist und die Matriarchinnnenrolle einnimmt. Die Anschaffung eines älteren und dominanten Weibchens kann so eine angespannte Gruppenstruktur entschärfen, da das durch höheres Alter überlegene Tier Streitigkeiten unter den jüngeren Weibchen unterbindet. Man muss bedenken, dass Weibchen, um erfolgreich gedeckt zu werden auch stressfreies Sozialverhalten brauchen. Während Männchen durch Kampfspiele und die Siege und Niederlagen , die sie dabei erleben, eher sexuelles Verhalten entwickeln, nehmen Weibchen eher auf, wenn sie in einer friedlichen Gruppe leben, in der sie nicht zu sehr unterdrückt werden . In ihrem Körper soll ein Jungtier heranwachsen. Das Weibchen muss deshalb fressen und sollte nicht durch Rangordnungskämpfe ständig gestresst sein. Ein Grund, dass Weibchen nicht aufnehmen sind oft die Konkurrentinnen, die ihnen das Leben schwer machen. Eine Umplatzierung kann dabei auch oft sinnvoll sein und Zuchterfolge bewirken. Problematisches Verhalten einzelner Elefanten Hat ein Elefant ein zu unverschämtes Verhalten, wodurch er Tierpfleger angreifen und eventuell auch gefährden kann, ist es oft sinnvoll , ihn an einen anderen Zoo abzugeben. Eine andere Haltungsform kann helfen, Menschen zu schützen und oft auch für den Elefanten eine Verbesserung der Lebensqualität bewirken, wenn er z.B. in eine großzügige Off-hand- Haltung in einem wärmeren Land verlegt wird. Noch gibt es zu wenige "Protected - Contact - Haltungen" , die sicherer sind. Immer wieder werden Tiere abgegeben, um sie in einer "protected -Contact - Haltung" sicherer halten zu können, wenn die Tiere so dominant sind, dass man mit Angriffen rechnen muss. Umplatzierungen erfolgen oft auch, um den Elefanten vor kranken, rachsüchtigen Menschen zu schützen, die z.B. einen Angriff des Elefanten in der Vergangenheit rächen wollen. Ein jüngerer Elefant kann durch die Umplatzierung in eine andere Haltung auch durch eine neue Gruppenstruktur, in die er sich erst einfügen muss, ein gefügigeres Verhalten entwickeln, während sich ein älterer Elefant natürlich kaum mehr in seinem Verhalten ändern wird. Probleme bei der Umplatzierung von Elefanten Transportboxen - Fixierung - Sedierung - Gewöhnung Ausreichend starke Boxen für den Transport von Elefnaten gibt es heute. Auch diese Transportboxen auf ein entsprechendes Fahrzeug zu laden, ist heute meist kein so großes Problem. Generell sollten die Transportboxen so beschaffen sein, dass das Tier darin ausreichend Platz hat und vor allem bei einem längeren Transport keiner zu großen Sonneneinstrahlung ausgesetzt ist. Für den Elefanten ist es auf jeden Fall besser, wenn er sich in seiner Transportbox ruhig verhält, anstatt, sobald er sie betreten hat, zu versuchen sie mit Körperkraft zu zerstören, um sich zu befreien. Eine Fixierung mittels Ketten oder Seilen, oder aber eine leichte Sedierung, kann unter Umständen helfen , zu verhindern, dass sich der Elefant bei Ausbruchsversuchen verletzt. Viel besser aber ist es, wenn sich der Elefant von selber in der Kiste ruhig verhält und die Dauer des Transportes gelassen abwartet, weil er weiß, dass er nach einer bestimmten Frist herausgelassen wird. Am besten kann man einen Elefanten dazu motivieren, sich ruhig zu verhalten, wenn er durch Gewöhnung ( z.B. unterstützt durch positive Bestärkung in Form von Leckerbissen) erlernt hat, wie er die unangenehme Situation des vorübergehenden Eingesperrtseins am besten erträgt. Dabei kann man z.B. so vorgehen, dass die Transportkiste schon einige Zeit vor dem geplanten Transport in der Elefantenanlage steht. Wenn die Transportbox offen ist, kann der Elefant sie betreten und er kann auch lernen, dass er sie wieder verlassen kann. Die meisten Elefanten, vor allem die meistens im Protected - Contact gehaltenen Bullen, sind es gewohnt, auf Befehle zu hören und z.B. als Reaktion etwas bestimmtes auszuführen, wie z.B. eine Transportkiste zu betreten. Nach einigen Versuchen kann man bei der Gewöhnung an die Transportkiste auch so weit gehen, die Box auch einmal zu schließen und ein paar Minuten geschlossen zu halten. Wenn man die Zeit des Aufenthalts in der Kiste schließlich vergrößert, lernt der Elefant schrittweise, längere Tarnsportdauer im Falle der geplanten Umplatzierung zu ertragen. Wie beim Transport aller Tiere , sollte man im Fall eines Transportes eher darauf achten das Zeitintervall des Eingesperrtseins möglichst kurz zu halten. Ist ein Elefant aber gut an Transportboxaufenthalte gewöhnt, kann es auch sein, dass regelmäßige Umplatzierungen, z.B. bei Bullen, die in eine neue Weibchenherde in einem anderen Zoo verlegt werden, auch ganz gut und weitgehend ohne Stressbelastung ertragen werden. Solche Bullen sind für die Arterhaltungszuchtprogramme besonders wertvoll, da die gesamte Umplatzierung für solche an die Situation gewöhnte Tiere viel stressfreier abläuft und mit weniger Komplikationen zu rechnen ist. Klima und Wetter beim Elefantentransport Je nachdem wie weit ein Elefant transportiert werden soll, ist es auch von Bedeutung, welche Jahreszeit, oder welches Wetter der Elefant dabei zu ertragen hat. Natürlich ist es besser wenn der Tarnsport in einer warmen Jahreszeit stattfindet. Bei fast jedem Transport muss der Elefanten mehrere Stunden in einer Transportkiste verharren. Bei winterlichen Temperaturen ist so eine Umplatzierung dann natürlich sehr unangenehm für den Elefanten. Viel zu sehr wird immer unterschätzt wie sehr die Kälte den Elefanten schaden kann. Man sollte deshalb auf Transporte bei Minusgraden generell verzichten. Wird der Elefant bei winterlichen Temperaturen umplatziert, muss er sich in der Eingewöhnungsphase vorwiegend im Elefantenhaus aufhalten. Ist auch die Freianlage den ganzen Tag nutzbar, ist die Eingewöhnung auch dadurch einfacher, da die Elefanten besser vor einander ausweichen können, was auf jeden Fall den Stress verringert . Transporte sind deshalb am besten in der warmen Jahreszeit, bzw. im Frühjahr und Herbst durchführbar. Im Hochsommer besteht wieder eine gewisse Belastung durch Hitze. Auch wenn Elefanten Tiere aus warmen Klimazonen sind und sie meistens in den Transportboxen schon vor direkter Sonnenbestrahlung geschützt sind, ist ein Transport doch risikofreier in der Übergangszeit im europäischen Klima. Die Vorbereitung auf eine Elefantenumplatzierung ist doch etwas aufwändig, wodurch mehrere Menschen dazu erforderlich sind. Deshalb werden Umplatzierungen auch oft trotz ungünstiger Witterungsbedingungen nicht kurzfristig verschoben. So kommt es immer wieder vor, dass Umplatzierungen bei zu kalten oder bei zu warmen Wetter durchgeführt werden. Wenn Elefanten bei einer Umplatzierung versterben, was leider immer wieder vorkommt, kann es sein , dass auch die Witterungsverhältnisse ein Faktor sind, der dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Alter und Gesundheitstzustand der Elefanten Umplatzierungen sind oft erforderlich. Junge Bullen müssen einfach eines Tages die Mutterfamilie verlassen , in die sie hineingeboren wurden. Junge Tiere vertragen meist eine Umplatzierung problemloser als ältere Tiere, sofern sie nicht zu jung vom Muttertier getrennt wurden. Zuchtbullen werden heute öfter verlegt, da sie in der zweijährigen Tragzeit der Kühe in der Haltung gar nicht erforderlich sind. Da Trächtigkeiten bei Elefanten oft synchronisiert auftreten, ist es durchaus vernünftig, so einen Zuchtbullen in dieser Ziet in einen anderen Zoo zu verlegen, wo er andere Kühe decken kann . Ist er dann schon betagter, wird er beim Betreten einer Transportkiste schon wissen, was ihm nun bevorsteht, sicher ist es so, dass er dann auch die Stressbelastung gut verkraften wird, was bei einem Bullen, der zu Zuchtzwecken erst im hohen Alter erstmals verlegt wird, durchaus auch dazu führen kann, dass er durch den ungewohnten Stress kollabiert und stirbt. Es ist wie bei den Menschen : Was man in jungen Jahren gemacht hat, wird man ganz problemlos auch im höheren Alter machen. Während es immer wieder ein Problem darstellen kann, wenn man neues in höheren Lebensabschnitten erstmals macht. Immer wieder ist es so, dass Elefanten erst im vierten , oder sogar erst im fünften Lebensjahrzehnt in eine neue Haltung verlegt werden. Oft geschieht es, um die Lebensbedingungen der Tiere zu verbessern. Sehr oft aber werden auch alte Tiere, die zu alt für die Zucht geworden sind, einfach abgeschoben, um sie los zu werden. Man will die Anlage mit jüngeren Tieren füllen, weil man sich von derartiger Vorgangsweise Zuchterfolge erhofft. Für die älteren Tiere kann es aber auch sehr gut sein, mit jüngeren Tieren zusammenzuleben. Unterschiedliche Altersstruktur unter Kühen, kann auch helfen, Rangordnungskämpfe zu vermeiden, da durch das unterschiedliche Alter die Überlegenheit bzw. die Unterlegenheit eines bestimmten Tieres klarer zum Ausdruck kommt als bei gleichaltrigen Tieren, die einander oft zu sehr entsprechen, wodurch sie stärker rivalisieren und es auch leichter zu ernsteren Auseinandersetzungen kommen kann . Oft sind dennoch auch die Umplatzierungen älterer Tiere auch erforderlich, wenn eine besondere Unverträglichkeit zwischen einzelnen Weibchen einer Haltung vorliegt, oder aber bestimmte Weibchen auch ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu den Bullen haben. Oft hemmen rivalisierende Weibchen auch das Eintreten von Trächtigkeiten anderer Tiere, weil durch sie zu viel Stress vorhanden ist. Natürlich sollte man immer vermeiden, kranke Tiere in neue Haltungen zu verlegen. Der Stress , den die Integration und Eingewöhnung in die neue Haltung verursacht, zusätzlich zu Gesundheitsproblemen, die erst auskuriert werden sollen, sollte man den Tieren nicht zumuten. Umplatzierungen trächtiger Tiere kommen auf Grund von Besitzansprüchen, der Eigentümer der Elefantin immer wieder vor, wenn sie z.B. aus Gründen der Zucht und Verpaarung in einem bestimmten Zoo eingestellt waren und nach erfolgreicher Deckung wieder in den Ursprungszoo rückgeführt werden. Ein trächtiges Tier sollte vor allem Ruhe und Stressfreihait haben und nicht durch den Transport und durch Rangordnungsstreitigkeiten, die sich beim Eingewöhnen in die neue Herde ergeben, belastet werden. Gerade bei jungen erstmals trächtigen Elefantinnen können sich durchaus durch den Stress auch Gesundheitskomplikationen ergeben, weshalb man von Umplatzierungen in der Trächtigkeit eher abraten sollte Integration in die Elefantengruppe in der neuen Haltung Viele größere Zoos wollen offenbar ihre Elefantenanlagen mit möglichst vielen Weibchen auffüllen, vergessen dabei aber, dass die weiblichen Elefanten auch oft sehr rivalisieren, wodurch sich gerade bei jungen Weibchen, die zu Zuchtzwecken in eine neue Haltung überführt werden, oft Probleme ergeben können. Je nachdem welche Erfahrungen Elefanten mit dem anderen Geschlecht haben, kann es auch bei verschieden geschlechtlichen Elefanten Probleme geben, wenn sich Weibchen , die noch keinen Bullen kennengelernt haben, vor dem männlichen stärkeren Tier zu sehr fürchten. Dass ein junger Bulle von älteren Weibchen in der neuen Haltung sehr dominiert wird, kommt immer wieder vor, aber meistens nimmt das junge Männchen dabei keinen Schaden, sondern wird sich im Gegenteil durch das Konfliktverhalten sogar besser entwickeln. In neuerer Zeit wird immer wieder ein Muttertier mit einem Jungtier zusammen in eine neue Haltung gebracht, anstatt das Jungtier von der Mutter zu trennen, wodurch die Familienbande nicht zerrissen werden und die Eingewöhnung durch das Zusammenbleiben von Mutter und Jungtier erleichtert wird. Während die Weibchen am besten zeitlebens beim Muttertier verbleiben (Matriarchat der Elefanten), sollten Männchen mit dem Erwachsenwerden doch in eine andere Haltung überstellt werden, da es auch den natürlichen Verhältnissen bei den Elefanten entspricht, dass männliche Tiere mit dem Erwachsenwerden die Mutterherde verlassen. Aber auch für einen männlichen Jungelefanten ist ein Unterschied, ob er schon als zweijähriger von der Mutter getrennt wird, wenn er abgestillt wird, oder ob er erst mit acht bis zehn Jahren in eine neue Haltung überstellt wird. Bleibt er, den natürlichen Verhältnissen entsperchend, länger , wird er auch die Umplatzierung viel besser verkraften, da er dann für sein weiteres Leben die Mutter nicht mehr braucht und die Integration in die Mutterfamilie nicht so vermissen wird wie ein noch sehr junger Bulle. Arterhaltungszuchtprogramme : Künstliche Befruchtungen statt Umplatzierungen ? Beispiele für die Umplatzierungen von Elefanten